Inner flame
by Owlflight29
Summary: One kit's journey to discovering her power, her guardians and her destiny. She has to defy all law and disobey tyrannical leaders in order to save all cats from death. She shall find her flame and set a controlled fire.  rated T for blood


INNER FLAME

By CHRISTINE IN THE STYLE OF ERIN HUNTER

Prologue

A black cat and a brown spotted dog sat by a churning river. The silence was ghostly the wind was gentle and the grass didn't move. A little white kit with a black muzzle, ears, tail and paws appeared. The small size shocked the black cat but before she could race into the river the kit disappeared. The dog shrugged then lay down and stared at the mist coming off the river. The dog started to hum "when will the wind blow when will it calm. Cool me down I don't want to drown! Please wind blow."

The cat growled and said in controlling voice "stop singing that I hate that song."

The dog looked up and chuckled, "Badgers bite, we are looking for a real sign not a kits mew."

As the dog stood a lightning figure flew across the clearing, the grass was moving wildly the wind was so strong that it hurt to breath. While the river went silent, yowls hit the air, the grass went red the ground shook and a whisper just loud enough to hear said "Earth, war, lightning, ice is heat." Their ears started to burn then the yellow figure stopped and so did everything behind it and the river moved again.

"Cat and dog" said the mist almost at once "do not listen to the tom, his wound strike as hard as is tail."

The cat stopped dead, then turned to see the normal churning river then the tom spoke his voice as rough as gravel "the river is nothing, the mist is only a sight as for the ground it is my apprentice."

Sharp amber eyes hit the dogs pelt, the dog whined in pain. "STOP!" mewed a cat figure, her pelt a light blue her eyes cold and sharp and her paws tiny and soft "Lightning step down, you can defeat me."

The yellow tom scratched the earth in annoyance, "Collar kit, leave this isn't a two-foot dream."

The river flowed rougher and rougher until it was as rough as the tom's voice. Then it sang "Earth will make war erupt war will summon the claw of the sky and only the claw can be taken down by a frozen flame."

They stood in silence, then the mist like cat spoke "just to make the prophecy easier I'll say it in English, Earth will make war, war will make lightning but only a…"

The yellow tom joked and said "only a blue flame can take it down." Slowly three of the cats started to agree on that, then the blue cat disappeared leaving black and white smoke in her place.

**Chapter One**

**A TAIL OF FOG**

Fog covered a dark alley. A silver pelt blended with the shadows. A little black-white kit dangled from the cats' mouth. The fog made it impossible to see.

"Mom, what's going on?" mewed the kit.

"Kalcspan" said the silver cat. It meant "Why now kit."

"Oh, bad time, sorry Mom." They padded to a moss filled wall.

"Bye kit, let good cats raise you" mewed the silver she-cat "you where never needed in the good family blood line since your tiny and have white on you." The silver cat dropped the kit.

"Bye, milk mother" mewed the kit.

The silver cat walked away "she will die I know it." She raced out with a tear rolling off her cheek. The alley went silent.

"Bye" whispered the kit. The kit jumped on the wall and slashed off damp moss. "So much for a bed" said the kit, eyes watering. The kit curled its body and put its tail on its nose. It slept tears rolling off its fluffy little tail.

A pure black pelt came across the alley with a deep ginger pelt. "Bark, smell there's a kit" said the black cat. Bark smelt with his nose hitting the alley fog.

"Come on Night you can't be thinking" said Bark begging for no.

"Yes Bark it's against the CODE to leave or raise a kit from another litter but it's for a little life" Mewed Night trying to persuade "don't you remember little Tooth."

Bark sighed and agreed.

"Come on, this kit needs raising" mewed Night energetically.

They entered the fog. Bark had his tail between his legs while Night cantered to the scent.

"Come on Bark we know it's not a rat" mewed Night.

"I used to be a kitty for humans so who can blame me" mewed Bark annoyed of Nights fearlessness. "I can't see Night" mewed Bark.

Night raced to a little black-white kit. "Bark, come on we can't let Jaw know we're doing this" mewed Night. Bark raced to Night and looked at the little black and white kit.

"Are you sure about this Night" said Bark.

"Yes Bark and I'm doing this for little Tooth" mewed Night as the kit purred and mewed "Milk mom are you here." Night answered "yes" unsure if the kit will accept. "Let's get some moss Bark and sleep by the kit or it'll die by Jaws" mewed Night urgently.

Bark clawed the wall and whispered "please be worth it."

As morning rise hit the foggy alley way Bark woke up. "Night, it's time to go to Jaws and say we had a kit and just like me he'll give the kit a name" mewed Bark shaking Night body.

"Okay I'm awake and ready to break Jaws the news" said Night as she came off the moss.

"Kit, it's time to wake up and go to a big, scary and bad leader" said Bark as if he was being chased by a dog. The kit woke in a second.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for my…" whined the kit until he saw Bark and Night. The kit cantered over to Night and purred in relief.

"Let's go kit" said Bark as he walked to the end of the alley way. "Come on the Dogoura is waiting" mewed Bark, the kit came up and asked "Dogoura?"

Night went to Bark and answered "the ancient ways of saying cat leader it means dog killer and every leader has to kill four dogs in his or her lifetime or they will be like us."

The kit put his head down and said "do we need to have ice in our veins to live?" Silence hit the cats as the idea came.

"No, I live with fire in my veins and I'm still alive and living strong" said Night proudly.

The kit brightened up. "Now let's go" mewed Bark.

They walked out of the alley and saw a turquoise blue fish place called FRESH SEAFOOD.

"Wow, this is giant" mewed the kit blown away by the area. Bark walked in front, Night behind and the kit was leaning by Night. They stopped as they reached a road.

"Okay kit, this is a fishery path human's drive in fishery cars and pass here so lets be careful" mewed Bark sternly. The kit nodded its black-white face.

"The short name for fishery car is a fish car" mewed Night.

"Wait" said Bark as fish cars passed and then a space was shown "Now!" shouted Bark as the space became smaller. Night, Bark and the kit raced across the fishery path. Wind battered the cats faces and gravel scraped their paws as soon as they started it was over.

"Wow, we made it alive" squealed the excited kit. Now the cats where In front of FRESH SEAFOOD.

"We have to go behind or we'll be in big trouble" mewed Bark. The three cats walked to the side of the turquoise-blue building and raced until they saw a dark alley with a lamp post of light and a few garbage cans.

A smoky gray tom sat by giant garbage cans with a banana dangling by a peel, he was invisible by the murky floor and walls.

"Hello Jaws" growled Night.

"Hello Night, here have some chicken" said Jaws helpfully. He jumped and tipped the top of the garbage can opened, he leaped in then leaped out with a chicken leg in his jaws. He placed it at Nights paws.

"Jaws, I have a kit with me" mewed Night in a very un-convincing way.

"Show me the kit" growled Jaws. Bark picked up the kit and placed it by Jaws. "One young, weak and defenseless black and white she-kit" growled Jaws.

"Please give the kit a chance to live" begged Night.

"Okay, Night but this is for you and she'll live like a normal kit" mewed Jaws slowly calming down.

Night and Bark purred in relief.

"Night get the queens and Bark rally the other cats it's time to make four kits very happy" mewed Jaw surprisingly happy.

Night and Bark left the alley half bouncing.

"Kit" mewed Jaws "Every kit gets a mentor and every mentor has a mate." Jaws jumped on a garbage can that was just under the pole of light. "And we leaders assign mentors we are never sure if chouses are good or bad but we hope for the best and we never ever want to kill dogs or cats all we want to do is make queens, cats and kits happy so please don't say I'm evil because I killed a four dogs or said you where weak and small just we are following the ancient rules that a evil rough called Lightning made he loved death, hurt and power but I like the opposite I love joy, hope and life so give me a good chance or two." The light grew lighter.

The kit smiled and said "Jaw, you are a great friendly cat inside we just need that cat outside." Jaw started to smile as it started to drizzle. It slowly started to clean the alley. "We have fire in our veins he had solid ice in his veins" mewed the kit as if she killed a dog; it started to rain like pebbles.

"It's time to make queens, cats and kits happy" mewed Jaws extremely happy.

The rain cleared the dirt and dust as it hit the hard pavement, which turned from black to a perfect brown. The wall turned from dark grey to a silver-blue color. Bark and Night returned to the alley with twenty-four cats behind them all in all. Four kits bounced in front of Jaws. One pure silver tom another was a ginger tom. The other kits where different colors. One was a blue she-cat and the last was a snowy white kit.

The pure silver kit stepped forward "Steel, help the alley by protecting us from owls and dogs" mewed Jaws.

The pure ginger kit stepped forward "Fishery, help feed the cats who visit from far and wide and help sore paws and cut ears" said Jaws.

The blue kit stepped forward "Rain, help when the allies flooded and when cats are drowning" said Jaws in a humble way.

The pure white kit stepped forward as the rain grew stronger "Cloud, you are one of the strongest help protect" mewed Jaws strongly.

The black-white kit stepped forward "Owl, save the allies from traitors, dogs and humans you are hope during the darkest hours" mewed Jaws.

All eighteen cats lined up by the alley wall as the wind flew.

"Gate" mewed Jaws as a big grey tom stepped out of the line "you shall mentor Steel, to be a protector." Steel raced to the big gray tom.

"Catcher" mewed Jaws as a silver she-cat came out of the line "you will mentor Fishery." Fishery raced to Catcher and purred in excitement. "Catcher you must teach him to hunt strong and always get or catch prey."

"Beach" mewed Jaws as a sandy brown tom stepped out of the line "teach Rain how to protect the border and help loners." Rain ran to the brown tom and bounced.

"Crow" mewed Jaw as a black she-cat came out of the line "you shall mentor Cloud the way of healing cats and fighting strong."

The alley went silent as Owl stood alone, not with a mentor or in the line. "Bark and Night teach this kit to live anywhere" mewed Jaws as Bark and Night stepped out of the line "teach her to live in the forest or on the hill or even to take my place." Owl raced to Night and Bark "and I'll allow her to wear a collar" Jaws placed in as the rain stopped. "Now we better get to work" shouted Jaws.

The twenty-two cats sprinted from the alley way going either in front, side or by FRESH SEAFOOD. After that the rain stopped.

"We better go to the junkyard to start with the junkyard, since it has mice and it's close to the border" mewed Bark sternly.

"Or we can start here, there is lots of fish and friendly cats" said Night in a leader like fashion.

"Okay, junkyard then the fishery" agreed Bark. They paused at fishery road. Owl's black sock on her feet stood out strongly along the grey pavement. The wind smacked her white ears and black body.

Owl looked at the fishery road "Bark, I know the drill" mewed Owl as she stared at the fishery cars past. A big space popped up as a truck stopped. It automatically caused a traffic jam.

"Let's go" mewed Night. Bark, Night and Owl began to run across fishery road. The wind grew stronger and stronger.

"I can't run" mewed Owl as the wind almost swept her off her paws. Owl unsheathed her claws and moved her legs slowly, trying her hardest to claw on to the tarmac. Owl slowly stepped. After a few steps she was on the other side of fishery road.

"Let's get going again" mewed Bark. Night, Owl and Bark walked until they saw a green building with CATS INTERNATINOL.

"What is this place?" asked Owl.

"It's a place which a many humans we cats trust, they give names, treats and collars away for free" answered Bark.

They passed the building and they saw a black, battle scared tom. "Who are you?" asked Owl to the tom.

"I'm Jawless" mewed the tom.

"I'm Owl" said Owl. Jawless growled and left.

"That, I'm guessing is a bad cat" whispered Owl. They continued to walk until they saw a big deserted area. Jawless was mumbling quietly. Shadowed and grey it looked very uninviting.

"Let's speed up" said Owl as she began to run. Bark and Night chased after her. After a few car lengths they reached the junkyard.

Owl saw Steel and Gate training. Junk mountains and ponds Bark ran in and smelled the air. Night followed.

After a while Owl smelled the air. "This place reeks of human junk" said Owl. Bark purred in amusement. Owl followed Bark and Night around the junkyard.

"It's time to learn how to scavenge" mewed Night as a garbage truck bumped garbage.

Owl sat at her place while Bark lay down.

"Always follow your nose for edible human junk" said Night. They started to walk through the sea of junk. Owl began to smell the air.

"I smell something sweet" said Owl.

"Then lets go to the scent, then" said Bark happily.

Owl raced over to a mountain of garbage. "It's over here" said Owl. She jumped into the mountain. Owl climbed two mouse lengths then started to dig. After Owl smelled the scent strongly. Owl picked up a packet of half eaten dog food and dragged it down. "Let's dig in" mewed Owl surging with excitement. Bark, Night and Owl feasted on the dog food. "Yum, what is this?" asked Owl.

"It's dog food" replied Night.

"That explains Dogoura" said Owl.

_Jawless, a Dogoura. Come to think of it! Why was he sitting in the graveyard? And what did Jawless mumble?_

**Chapter 2**

**Praising night**

Owl stared as the sky turned orange and yellow. She walked to a little field of autumn leaves. "Bark, Night come here, please? I really want to look at the sky." Bark and Night went to the bed of leaves. Owl jumped on the leaves and lay, belly up. Paws touching belly. Bark and Night did exactly the same.

"Look at fire sky and for short dusk" mewed Night as she starred at the red sky.

"Dusk, the greatest time of day" mewed Bark. A purr rumbled through the wind.

"Hello, Owl" whispered a soft voice "Jawless is prowling to…" The voice got cut off.

"It's a little late to say hello isn't it" whispered Owl.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Night in curiosity.

"Night, even I have no idea" answered Owl.

"I bet no one believes that Owl is more than she seems" said Bark.

"All except Jaws" Owl put in.

Night eyes went as large as little moons. "Really" said Night in disbelief. They looked at the sky as the sky started to fade. Owl, Night and Bark jumped off the leaves and put them like three beds.

They went back into their first position. Stars started to show in the sky.

"That looks like a dog" said Bark as he pointed his tail to a constellation.

"Pretty cute" commented Night.

"I agree" said Owl as she spotted a wolf constellation. "Do those shiny things tell your what you're going to do next?" asked Owl.

"Yes" answered Night "and they are stars, good, wise cats go up to the stars when they die and tell us our future…"

Bark placed in "and bad cats hunt and endlessly and curse kits."

Silence ruled the junkyard. A wolf howled in the distance.

"Time to go to bed" said Night as she yawned. They curled up. Put their tails on their noses and slept.

Owl walked through a valley. "Hello" said the same soft voice "come here and follow my voice." A cold breeze ruffled Owls fur. Owl trailed to the voice as soft as wet moss. She reached a wolf. "Hello, I am giving you to gifts one is to help dogs and the other is that…." The wolf body disappeared.

She walked along the grassy field until she saw a bear. "I will give you the gift of strength and….." the bear said as she disappeared.

Owl continued to walk until she saw a cat, pure brown she-cat with grass green eyes. "I'll give you two gifts" said the cat as she deliberately disappeared.

"You know this is getting really annoying" mewed Owl frustrated.

Owl woke up to a blue sky. "That was a freaky dream" said Owl panting heavily.

"Let me guess there was a wolf, bear and a cat" mewed Night in a not surprised way "and the wolf said you are a part of something big."

"The spirits of life say the same thing every time" said Bark.

"Well, do they say you have six gifts" mewed Owl half surprised of Night's accuracy.

"No" answered Night.

"Wow, I am starved" said Owl as her tummy howled for food.

"Now let's learn how to hunt" mewed Bark as he unsheathed his claws. Owl did the same. "Follow me" said Bark as he crouched on his belly "copy me" Bark said. Owl copied. She smelt the air. "I smell something alive and small" said Bark. Owl slowly followed Bark.

"Come Night you're missing some of my training" mewed Owl looking back at Night.

"No thanks, I feel a little droopy right now" answered Night.

Bark sighed. "Come on follow me" said Bark. Bark and Owl weaved through the junk until they saw a little pink tail. "Copy what I do except aim for that piece of garbage" whispered Bark as he flicked his tail towards a soda can.

"Got it!" Owl said. Bark moved his paws so lightly that Owl couldn't hear Barks paws scraping on the ground. Owl copied perfectly. Owl stared at Bark again. Bark shifted then pounced on the pink tail and again Owl copied perfectly. Clink! Clack! The can crashed down to the ground. But Owl could smell stiffness.

"Great, now let's go before Scavenger comes" said Bark wearily.

They walked back to Night. Bark had a mouse in his jaws.

"One last lesson before we go back to the FRESH SEAFOOD" mewed Night cheerfully. "This is about cats to trust and territory which not to cross. You see this place is made up of three groups of cats" mewed Night explaining "we are called the Dogoura tribe, cursed by lots of deaths and tragic betrayal."

Owl walked to Night and Bark and asked "Lets go to FRESH SEAFOOD before Jaws begs for me."

"You can go by yourself" said Bark.

"Thanks" said Owl full of excitement. Owl raced out of the junkyard "where are you going to stay?" asked Owl at the edge of the junkyard.

"I will go to the main safe area by the beach" answered Bark.

Night agreed.

"See you in a little bit" said Owl.

She raced out of the junkyard until she saw fishery road.

"Wait for a car to stop then go across" whispered Owl continuously. Cars past at full speed and then they all stopped. Owl raced across the road to FRESH SEAFOOD. After that Owl stopped to calm down.

After a few minutes, Owl walked to the alley and she stopped at the corner and looked over and she saw Jaw and Jawless talking loud enough to hear.

"Let me be you and you can be me until me group attacks" hissed Jawless.

Jaw was quiet until he said "don't hurt Owl though."

"And I know about little Night and Bark" said Jawless darkly while circling Jaws.

Jaws whispered "okay." Jawless whacked Jaw on the nose. Jaws yowled. "Say IT!" shouted Jawless. Blood streaked down Jaws nose.

"I agree" said Jaws in a loud voice.

"Good, now leave to the grey gathering and search" said Jawless "and call me Jaws. Jaws walked out of the alley.

"Jaws? What, why and how could…." Said Owl breathless.

Jaws just looked at Owl sadly and walked on.

Owl walked into the alley "hi, Jawless or fake Jaws" mewed Owl.

Jawless pounced on Owl "how do you know" asked Jawless.

Owl stammered. Jawless clawed Owls face. Owl yowled in pain.

"Tell me!" shouted Jawless. Owl held back a yowl. "You wont tell, huh?" said Jawless. He bit Owl's neck. Owl still held back her yowl.

"No…I…" stammered Owl.

"Want to fight…Okay" said Jawless. Owl's eyes grew large. Jawless let go of Owl and sat.

"Ow, I just overheard you" said Owl.

"Oh, so you don't do it again" said Jawless. He jumped on Owl and bit all her legs then scratched her pelt. "Bye, cat" said Jawless.

"I'm…Owl" stammered Owl.

"Yes, Owl now I remember" said Jawless. Jawless left to the corner.

_Got to move or I'll die from starvation._ Owl stood up and growled in her throat. Owl slowly moved her legs. "I've to go to the sea" whispered Owl. She raced past FRESH SEAFOOD until she saw a giant pond. "The sea" whispered Owl. She raced until she saw Bark and Night. "Mom, dad come here I want to tell you something." Bark and Night raced to Owl.

"Hello Owl" said Bark.

"What did you hear because…" stammered Night.

"Yes, I did Night. Remember Jawless and Jaws" said Owl excitedly "they looked so alike but" Owl slowed down as she touched her ear with her paw. "Jawless is now the Dogoura and Jaws now lives like us, alone and neglected."

Bark and Night had nothing to say.

"Jawless fought you, MAN! I knew that cat wasn't right" said Night in an "_I thought so"_ way."To Collie hill it's time for some battle training" said Night in an urgent way "now let's, go day light isn't forever." Night raced to FRESH SEAFOOD and twilight reflected her black pelt.

Owl and Bark raced to Night. "Bark we need to follow Black Road and if I know one thing, but we shouldn't take a wrong turn or else we will meet some angry bears" said Night.

"And the pests of collie hill, they are big enough to kill a man and smart enough to kill the LAWS of the street" said Bark. They walked past FRESH SEAFOOD.

Owl was shivering. _Big, scary and extremely smart bone eaters. I need those guys or girls because Jawless is out to get me, Night and Bark. Also why is he, I'm just some kit. Right? _

**Chapter 3**

**STORY OF BARK**

Night, Bark and Owl walked passed a pure black road with discouraging giant claw marks.

"Black road is the shortcut to collie hill" said Bark "Just like Fishery road Owl." They waited as cars flew by then a space popped up. Bark, Night and Owl crossed tarmac. Grass flew into their pelts and a purple flower touched Owls ear. Bark yowled "thorns Hurt A LOT!"

Night stood up, then Owl then Bark. "Owl please will you pull these thorns out of my pelt" asked Bark. Owl placed her paws in Bark pelt and bit and spat the thorns. then they moved through the short grass.

A black and white dog raced to Owl "Hi, welcome to collie hill and I'm warning you Jawless is on a….." said the dog slowly starting to cry. "Collie Hill needs you three but mainly you" cried the dog pointing to owl with his tail "because you are blue fire."

Bark and Night stood behind Owl.

"Blue fire?" asked Owl.

"It's like this _earth will make war and war will make Lightning but blue fire will save the animals" _whined the dog.

"Sorry, but I'm here for training" said Owl not wanting to know what Jawless was doing.

The black dog walked away then lifted his paw and faced his tail at the sky. "S...s…storm" stuttered the dog.

Bark and Night looked at each other.

"Owl, Night I trust these dog so lets stay" commanded Bark "I'll tell the story of me escaping humans and meeting Night."

Owl and Night walked to the dog.

Bark walked ahead "go on, Hawk show us to your official den" said Bark cheerfully.

Hawk looked up to the hill. "Bark everyone knows that the hill is as big as a mountain" said Hawk "so Bark that story you mentioned."

They started to walk up the hill. Everything was silent.

"Bark, the story" said Night in an annoying way.

"Okay it started…." Said Bark.

"When I was a kit. Cared and pampered by the humans, sure it was pretty nice. Yes, my family, I forgot. It was me when I was called Buddy, my sister Maya and my Mom and Dad, Jane and Tootsie, quite embarrassing really. Well I was exploring outside until my Mom said 'story time' and that night she told me about Lightning. She explained him as strong, sturdy and unbeatable and I looked up to him. So I asked her where does he live down a street or on the street. My mom said 'on the dark, Barren Street.' I was shocked by the idea but I wondered what it was like out there so I asked about when Dad going to Lightning for the naming ceremonies. He said 'tonight.' So I went with my Dad to the naming ceremony. Jaws, Jawless, Catcher, Gate, Crow, Sea and Night where getting their names. Storm, Lightings daughter mentored Jaws while Blood mentored Jawless. But I loved that Lightning's Mate Mud mentored Night. As soon as Jawless touched Blood. Evil boomed fast. After that night I asked my Dad if I could join the cats but my Dad said 'no way son, not in a million years but if you don't get taken by a human then go for it'" Said Bark in a story like fashion. "I'm not done yet" said Bark.

"Good" said Hawk. The sky was turning orange.

"Let's camp here for the night" said Night as she walked under a apple tree. They all nodded and walked to the apple tree that Night was under. They all curled up and slept with the smell of apples in the air.

Owl dreamt that she was in an ice cold cavern. A mountain lion stood looking like an ice cold statue.

"Welcome Owl" said the mountain lion in a ghostly voice.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Owl. She started to shiver.

"You are in the caver of time and tiny tip beware of the barking star" said the mountain lion. "Wait, what?" said Owl bewildered.

"Yes, but only you can train remember _Earth will _make war and war will _make Lightning_. By lightning I mean the cat." Said the mountain lion.

Owl gasped "Lightning, the cat. Really. I'll do whatever you guys say" said Owl.

"Good" said the mountain lion. "I have to watch out for a dog called star?" asked Owl.

"Right" answered the mountain lion.

"And Hawk?" asked Owl.

"You'll figure it out" said the mountain lion in an unconvincing way.

"Again, unconvincing, really!" said Owl annoyed.

The mountain lion disappeared.

Owl woke up "Man, what a weird dream." Said Owl.

The started to walk up the again. "The story" Hawk in an annoying fashion.

"Got it" said Bark happily "the next day humans where going to buy us, pretty much get more pampering. Luckily the humans passed me. I was happy about that so that night I joined the street cats. I had a naming ceremony and Lightning said 'I'll train this putty two shoes.' Then I learnt the evil witch lurks in him during our first lesson. Battle training. He gave me a broken paw, which I still have. He told me blood is the key to life. But I never believed that so I secretly trained with Mud. There I learnt the good things about Jaws and Night. Also I learnt that FRESH SEAFOOD makes Cat Calamari. Quite good really. Then Collie Hill and Lightning's core had a war, and during that war, Lightning died. Fighting against Dogoura so Blood thought 'somebody defeated my father so now to become leader we must kill four dogs and we will be called Dogoura meaning killer of Dogoura and leader.' From then Jaws was the leader. From then happiness conquered my life. For example Night is my mate and Owl is Owl, pretty much."

They reached the top of the hill. Panting like there's no tomorrow.

"Welcome Raven" said an orange dog "I'm sun the alpha female."

Dogs looked at Owl until a big brown dog came out. "Stop dogs!" shouted the dog. They all stopped and made two lines going to Owl. "Hello, come with me" ordered the dog in an intimidating voice.

They entered a pitch black cave.

"Dog?" asked Owl "Who's your grandfather."

The dog was silent then answered "Dogoura, but the one which created collie hill is my grandmother, Eclipse." The dog walked a bit then said "follow me; I want to show you the next generation."

Owl was bewildered _"the next generation is in a freezing cold, scary pitch black cave!"_ But she followed the dog. "What's your name?" asked Owl "because mine is Owl."

The dog looked at Owl and said "it's you, well my name is Bone. Now I better show you the nursery, man! I better." Bone ran "follow my scent Owl." Owl shivered as the smell of dog hit her nose. The raced until they saw a big hole of light. "Its close" said Bone.

They ran through the light and saw puppies, playing. One caught Owls attention.

"What's that dog like?" asked Owl pointing her tail to a puppy with her head down.

"That puppy is shy, left out and just unique. Owl before you ask, all the puppies here don't have names" Bone said.

Owl looked at the puppy. With it's silver back and white legs. "Can I meet a few puppies?" asked Owl.

"Sure kit, but watch out" said Bone walking out of the light back to the cave.

Owl walked over to a pure black puppy. "Hi" said Owl "I'm Owl."

The puppy barked and said "I'm growing up and practicing for a war if Lightning's core attacks, but I know they will."

Owl said "Lightning's core will be in a pound of trouble." Owl whispered to herself "puppy I have the same bad feeling" She walked up to an orange dog "Hi, want to play?" asked Owl.

"YES!" shouted the puppy.

"What do you want to play?" asked Owl.

"Leader, because when I'm older, I bet I'll be one, so I better practice" answered the puppy in a spoiled.

"I'll pass" said Owl trying to be polite.

The puppy whined then shouted "All puppies let me Star, rule the place for the time being."

All the puppies crowded around. All accept for the one Owl had her eye on.

Owl walked up to the silver and white husky. "Hi" said Owl cheerfully.

"Go away" said the husky as she put her face hard on the floor.

"W-w-why?" stammered Owl.

"Just go" said the husky a little louder.

"Why?" asked Owl again.

"Long story, I'll tell you before we all sleep" said the husky.

_Okay, if I know one t__hing. That these puppies are mean. No cat would leave another to suffer. If one suffers we all do._

CHAPTER FOUR: LONLEY HILLS

That night Owl walked to the husky.

"Story" said Owl In a "_Please not a sad story" _way.

"Well, it started when I was born. My family was hunting. But I thought 'I can hunt.' I tried but I bashed my nose on a rock. The dogs and puppies living next door laughed at me. And you see 'Star' there. She laughed the hardest then forced me to bite my dad's tail. And I did. Get in a lot of trouble" said the puppy holding back her tears.

"Brown get me that bone then give it to Bone and say 'your as useless as this'" they heard 'Star' say to a black puppy.

The husky looked at the orange puppy on the ledge. "One day I attacked 'Star' and got my nose and paw damaged badly in the process of fighting and now to every puppy here I'm a piece of bone. I teach some just born puppies to fight and I hear 'Star' says blood is the key to life but I don't believe her. Plus she made me like I am. Scared and just plain unsocial."

Owl was silent then said "I think I'm staying here for a week, so I'll help you."

The husky puppy brightened up, spun around and hugged Owl. "THANK YOU, thank you, Thank you" said the husky.

Owl couldn't explain it, but she felt like an honorable friend.

Owl dreamt that she was in the cavern of time. "Strong voice? Where are you?" shouted Owl.

"I'm here" said a ghostly voice. A brown and yellow cat appeared in front of Owl.

"A-a-are y-y-you L-l-l-lightning?" stammered Owl.

"You know cats to well Owl, if only Catcher didn't abandon you" said Lightning.

"Catcher's my Mom. No she isn't, Night is my mom, she caring for me and…." growled Owl.

"Oh, so blood doesn't count as family then. If only she gave you a chance, then again if a little kit comes from a mother. The mother dies." Said Lightning in a deceiving way "You can go to your mom, if you want."

"NEVER, I will never let my flame burn out Lightning, and Catcher lost a life of strength and warmth. That's her loss, Lightning" growled Owl.

Lightning flinched. "You're more persistent than Bark" commented Lightning.

"I heard his story from him I heard you called him a 'putty two shoes'" growled Owl.

Lightning stared into Owl's eyes and all he saw was a crystal blue fire. He flinched again.

"You flinch more than I thought" commented Owl.

"Jawless is alive, isn't he? And this is my only question" asked Lightning.

"Jawless is alive" answered Owl.

"That explains the ear" commented Lightning as he disappeared.

"Good bye" said Owl.

"Good morning cat" said the husky. "Did you hear I'm going to get my name before supposed Star."

Owl stretched then asked "good morning and did I sleep talk?"

The husky puppy answered "Yes, now let's go before she wakes up." They ran under the ledge that 'Star' was on.

"Hello, mew how's the morning and your sleep talking is hilarious. I mean Catcher, Night. Those names are for dogs. Not for pampered little pointy eared brats of animals" 'Star' said in a "_You don't care if I say this is? Good" _way.

A tear rolled of Owl's cheek. "I'm as strong as an owl" repeated Owl.

'Star' giggled but the husky puppy growled and said "supposed 'Star' shouldn't be saying that cat's can't have names like Catcher and Night, 'Star' you should tell Night our guest that night is a dog name."

"Okay, I'll do it" said 'Star.'

Bone went jumped onto the ledge in two jumps and growled at Owl and the husky puppy. "I heard that you two said I'm as useless as a bone."

"We didn't say that, this husky puppy next to me was telling her story" said Owl.

"Really?" said Bone completely confused.

"Yes, I told the cat.." said the husky.

"Owl, Frost. She's called Owl and you are Frost" said Bone "You stay here for a little longer and Owl help Frost."

Frost yipped with joy. "Owl I'm called Frost, I'm Frost, I love the word Frost" chattered Frost.

"Hello Star" said Bone directing his voice to the puppy pretending to be Star.

"What!" said Owl and Frost at the same time.

"Owl, Frost. I'm making her a herder so no problems" said Bone. Owl looked at Frost.

"Oh great" whined Frost.

That afternoon Star was forcing the other puppies to do her herding duties.

"When will Star stop forcing people to do stuff" asked Owl.

Frost looked down "she'll never, ever stop, if you remember the morning" whined Frost.

"Yes, I remember Star telling the black puppy over there to say Bone is like a bone" said Owl.

Night came into the puppy room. "Star, come here" commanded Night. Star ran to Night tail between her legs. "Are you sure that Night is a name that only dogs can have?" asked Night.

"Well, it's true. Names like Night and Catcher are too muscular and strong for pointy headed cats" said Star in an evil fashion "well tonight it's going to be testing fighting skills and I hope Owl will fight."

Night sighed and said in a sad tone "she'll fight."

That night the full moon light shone on a barren dirt hole. Bark, Night and Owl where sitting together.

"Night, I have a few questions for you" said Owl "do you know who my mother is?"

Bark answered "No, we never knew."

Bone came over the hill, a giant deer in his mouth. He dropped it and said "Cat's eat first and then the dog communities from top level herders to low level mask makers."

Star walked ahead of Owl.

"Visitors first Star" said Owl in a very intimidating voice.

"Okay, MEW. Go on. Go MEW, Mew and purr your way there" said Star.

Bark looked at Star in anger.

Night did the same.

"You cats, Y-y-y-you little patches of pelt on the ground" dissed Star.

Owl ignored the comment on cats as she walked to Bone and ate.

After everyone ate Bone bellowed "Now on this Barren platform Star and Owl will fight till one gives up" Owl flinched at the idea of fighting but Star walked into the barren circle.

Bone walked to Owl and pushed her in the middle.

Star growled.

Owl looked at the sky, begging for her survival.

Star pounced on Owl and bit her pelt.

Owl struggled to control her body. "Bark! Night! HELP ME" shouted Owl.

Star bit Owl's face. Blood swelled down Owl's body. Star growled "Owl, give up already. Cats are weak and my great-grandfather killed Lightning. SO you don't stand a chance!"

A flame burned in Owl. She turned around and clawed Star's nose. Owl ran out of Star's grip and growled. Her eyes burning like a crystal fire. Star growled even stronger then before.

Night and Bark sat there wide eyed.

Owl ran across the circle but Star ambushed her.

"I'm blue fire" whispered Owl and Star's claws stabbed into her shoulder. Owl kicked her legs and tried to stand. Star stood there, shocked.

"Star, give up. Stand down" said Owl with some of her remaining breath.

"CAT, I'll never stand down" shouted Star.

Owl slowly walked to Star and bit her nose before fainting.

All Owl could hear was Star chanting "I WON! I WON! SHE GAVE UP! YES!"

One thing raced through Owl's mind. _Lightning, I know you cursed Star! I know it!_

Owl woke up with Bark, Night, Frost and Bone next to her.

"Night, Bark. Guys did I loose or win" panted Owl.

Frost told Owl to be quiet then liked her wounds.

Bone went silent and said "Star almost killed you."

Owl moved her head but blood leaked out of her mouth.

"What did you do to Star?" asked Owl almost fainting again.

Bone answered "quiet Owl. I told her to stay with me and not to force puppies to do things."

Night picked up Owl by the scruff of the neck while Bark comforted Owl. Star confronted Owl and said "like I said, dogs are stronger then cats by any means and now it's no days that you're staying here" then walked away.

Night looked at Owl's wounds as Frost licked them.

Bark growled "go away Star."

Owl said with her last scrap of breath "guys please send me to your medical dog."

Night walked with Owl dangling from her mouth.

Bark quickly asked "where is the medical dog?"

Bone directed his nose to a moss covered cave and said "go there, quick."

Night, Bark, Frost and Owl went around to the cave.

Owl dangled limp in Night's mouth. Just thinking of what Star said "I WON! I WON! SHE GAVE UP! YES!"

A German short-haired pointer sat on a log stump. "Cat's come in" said the dog as he sniffed the air.

"Thorn, please heal this cat. Owl is a strong cat" asked Bone.

Thorn turned around and inspected Owl's wounds. "Frost, come in. I have an assignment for you."

Frost, Night and Owl walked inside, moss brushed across their pelt's.

Frost walked to Thorn and said "she was almost killed by Star."

Thorn gasped at Owl's wounds and said "black cat, bring that black and white cat to me."

Night walked over to Thorn with Owl's paws scraping on the ground.

Thorn walked over to a big smooth rock and said "bring the cat in your jaws here."

Night walked over and dropped Owl on the smooth rock.

"Frost, fetch that little bit of cinnamon and some daffodils. Also some burdock and spider weds" commanded Thorn. Frost walked deeper into the cave and returned with stick's of cinnamon in her mouth. Frost went in and out until she had taken everything to the tree stump.

Thorn bit the cinnamon sticks and burdock. He put them together then rubbed the jelly substance on Owl's wounds.

Owl yowled in pain.

Night looked around then hummed a tune of melodic harmony.

Owl opened her eyes and stopped yowling.

Frost was placing spider weds on Owl's wounds. Night stopped the moment the spider weds where on.

Owl asked "am I allowed to speak without a bleeding mouth?"

Bark nodded and a tear ran down his cheeks.

Night said "you're allowed to stand, right Thorn?"

Thorn answered "yes, the kitten is allowed to stand."

Owl placed one paw on the smooth rock and slowly stood up. Paw to paw, Frost yipped in happiness. Owl jumped off the rock and said "I'm scared to fight Star."

Thorn asked as the subject emerged "what happened to your eyes? I mean I've never met a cat with a crystal blue fire in there eyes."

Owl stammered and said "you know demon's, they play tricks with your mind. Come to think of it, what is the biggest problem?"

Thorn paused then said "its sounds a little silly but wolf grasping. It's when the full moon brings out your pure instinct and go berserk or there's fish sight, it's when we miss see thing and hit someone or something."

Owl grinned and said "yes, that happened."

Bark, Night and Owl walked out. "So, can we leave today?" asked Owl.

_Star, __you're the Dogoura Star, you are! But if you ever mix with Jawless. We'll all be dead! _

Chapter 5

Soaring ravens

Owl walked along Bark and Night at her side. Owl limped every step. Star walked up and growled "No one had fish sight last night, Owl so move along." Bark growled "you should stand down Star and herd those sheep" Bark pointed his tail to a flock of sheep. Star growled and said "you're lucky, Owl since you have your mom and dad." Owl stammered "not exactly." Star shrugged then walked away. Owl limped Bark helping her every step. "Night, after this journey can we stay at Lightning's Core." Bark sighed and said "Owl, you need more rest. Trust me I've been in battles." Owl limped along as Bone walked over the sunrise sky. His fur gleamed like fire. "Owl!" shouted Bone "We need to talk now!"

Puppies gasped and chuckled. But all Star did was give a gleaming blood thirsty glare at Owl. Owl strayed to Bone, her tail twitching continuously. Bone nodded his head down. Owl followed Bones head. Bone walked over to a big hole. "Jump in the hole, don't worry your not in trouble." Owl walked over to the hole. "Leaders first" said Owl. Bone jumped in and within seconds he disappeared. Owl jumped into the hole. "Bone! Where are you" shouted Owl. Owl's voice echoed through the whole cave, "Bone! W-w-where c-c-could y-y-you b-b-b-be?" asked Owl. Her heart started to beat at the speed as she raced around the entrance. Everything went silent until she heard a faint angel like echo. It echoed "bone have you figured out the fire" Owl raced through a hole. It started to get smaller. "Bone! I can hear her too" shouted Owl. Owl scrabbled through the hole.

Owl saw Bone talking to a wolf. She jumped out the hole. The wolf gasped at the sight of Owl "Bone was right, you are a cat." "What?" said Owl confused. Bone sighed and said "Owl, Harmony, Harmony, Owl." Harmony bowed and said "hello Owl, Lightning has told me about Jawless and his rain of terror." Owl sighed, everything went silent. Finally Bone said "let's go." They walked out of the cave then Bone continued "now it's time to rest, since duties are done and you're off hunting patrol." Owl walked to a grass valley and slept.

Owl dreamt that she was in the cavern of time. "Lightning, Harmony come out speak to me!" Lightning's pelt was by Owl's then he appeared. "Lightning who is my dad" demanded Owl. Lightning was silent then said in an intimidating voice "don't you have a different question, like where's Jaws or Sea." Owl stepped back and said "Sea is my farther." Lightning interrupted "speaking a further look for a tom _Pelt is the night, eyes are the day, and Wind is the paws and look for the woods. _Anyway is that everything." Owl sighed "pretty much." Owl woke up to dawn in the air.

Owl walked to the edge of collie hill and looked down at the city then walked across to the other side and saw a forest. Owl whispered to herself "pelt is the night; eyes are the day and wind in my paws, look for the woods." Owl raced down the hill at full speed and reached the bottom within minutes. "Pelt of night, eyes of the day!" shouted Owl helpless. She raced into the woods. As soon as Owl entered the woods she saw claw markings on trees. Owl continued to walk through the forest. Then Owl heard a grumble. "Who's there" said Owl. There where two golden eyes staring into Owl's soul. She looked at the eyes then a black bear came charging into Owl. Owl was whacked off her feet. "Help me" shouted Owl. Then out of the pine trees came a midnight black tom. "Mom, stop." said the tom. She calmed down and said "okay, good work Raven." Raven nodded and asked Owl "What's your name?" Raven helped Owl up then Owl nodded then said "my name is Owl." The black bear stood petrified and said "your name is Owl?" Owl nodded. Raven just smiled and said "I'm from the tawny tree; a raven saved me and took me to my mom. I grew up with her and now I can hunt fish, deer, mice, birds and moles. Did I mention shrew. Whats your story Owl?" Owl said "I was abandoned at birth, but Bark and Night found me. Now I need to home my hunting skills, stalking skill, defense skills and attack skills." The mother bear grinned and said "Owl perfect timing, because how good Raven is at things. In the bear rules. He can go alone now."

Raven did a cheesy grin. "If you want you can be with Owl" said the black bear. Raven looked at Owl for a second then asked "are you fine if I come." Owl whispered "yes, well I better get going." Raven started to sprint up the hill and Owl followed in a few minutes they where up at rim of the hill. Bark raced to Owl. "Where were you?" asked Bark. Raven answered "in Sky forest, sir." Night raced to Owl and licked her. "Who's this?" asked Night. "Raven" answered Owl. She raced to Raven and said "he can help teach me, he's my age and everything." Bark and Night sighed "all right." Raven smiled. Bone walked over to Raven and Owl. "Four of you are on one hunting patrol."

Owl, Raven, Bark and Night walked along the hill. "We can hunt in the forest, which the sky bears and collie hill share" said Raven. Bark glared at Raven "sorry for the idea". Night put her tail on Barks shoulder. Owl looked up at the sky then at her paws. "What's wrong?" asked Raven. "Nothing, nothing" answered Owl. "Raven" asked Owl "why did your foster mom want to attack me?", "bear have an instinct, trespassing of another animal is bad for bears, automatic reaction is striking." Raven looked at Owl and Owl saw golden amber eyes. "Are you a good jumper?" asked Owl. Raven answered "Yes."

Night stopped to look at the forest. "Owl, you don't suppose Jaws is in there" wondered Night. They sprinted down to sky forest. "Jaws, Where are you! Please come to us!" shouted Owl. Raven headed North, Bark went East, Night West while Owl went North-west. Owl raced pass a blueberry bush and saw Jaws looking into a crystal clear lake. "Jaws? What are you doing here" asked Owl. "Owl" said Jaws as he faced Owl "I'm giving up." Owl walked over to jaws. "Let your mind think what it wants to your heart powers your body" said Owl. Jaws looked at Owl, a homely warm flame burnt in Owls eyes. Jaws looked at her and just touched her shoulder with his tail and purred as if he trained the best apprentice ever. "You have to go back to the city and I'm going with you" said Jaws. Owl looked down and said "we are not leaving yet." Jaws just whispered into Owl's ear "leave before Star does." Owl quickly said "I'll tell the others but first I'll go to Raven." Jaws sighed and looked into the lake again.

CHAPTER 6

Cave of time

Owl ran to a big almost blue cave. "Is this the….. No it isn't real" she said to herself as she walked into the cave. A chill struck her pelt as she saw two big holes, one left and one right. She followed into the right hole and ended up in a little circle room an odd purple and blue light covered the room, then a faint owl-cat shadow appeared in front of Owl. Then a starry cat appeared, then a dog-cat appeared and finally a raven-cat appeared. They started to jump around the room, almost off the walls. Owl flinched then said "what is my past?" A hole appeared and an ice blue mountain lion said "The past is great yet Jawless is the future and only you can stop him." Owl looks into the mountain lions eyes and saw an odd familiar look. "Are you from my dreams?" asked Owl. The mountain lion flicked his tail and they where in a big cavern with crevices and cracks. "Yes, now what did you want to ask me" answered the mountain lion. "Where are Raven, Bark and Night?" asked Owl, the mountain lion said with a laugh "they went the left hole, long conversations they have, but they're amusing." "Bring into that cavern again…" Owl said as mountain lion put his tail on her shoulder to command silence and said "Ice spirit, Shard, you'll meet me often." Shard flicked his tail and she was in the room lying shoulders freezing. She shivered then stood up, "I have so many questions Shard" Owl said to herself.

Owl raced out of the room and into the left hole and saw a giant room with Raven, Night and Bark looking at the aurora blue, green and purple wall. The owl-cat, starry cat, dog cat and raven-cat appeared. A bear appeared by the raven-cat, Raven raced to the shadow but it disappeared. Raven looked at the light a tear rolled off his cheek Owl walked to Raven and said "what's wrong?" Raven went quiet; Owl looked into his eyes and saw sadness and dread. Night walked to the other side of the cave and saw a blood red figure of a cat, Night yowled "Jawless don't go to Blood!" A jawless cat figure appeared on the wall and walked to the blood red one, Night cried and whimpered "he was my best friend as a kit." Bark walked over to a wall and saw a tiny dog-cat with two bigger kittens on the wall. The kits where playing until a pure almost black cat shadow cat came. It almost whispered "Buddy, come with me." Tears fell of Barks cheeks as he said "Dad, come to this life."

Owl raced to the clear area and saw a fish-cat shadow appear by a long swift kitten shadow, a pure white kitten shadow and the owl-cat kitten shadow. Owl looked at the shadow and almost heard it say "kits it's time to see Beach again." They walked to a yellow figure. "How is my cloud, my swift and my….." the yellow figure whispered. The fish like cat figure walked over the owl and cat like creature and Owl said "Catcher, me, Cloud and Beach are family." Tears rolled off Owls eyes and looked at Raven, Night and Bark. All of they where crying at there past, not knowing the future. Owl breathed in and out then yowled "What is our future Shard; show us Jawless and his rain of terror." Everyone looked at Owl. The cave started to shake as a hole appeared Shard stepped out and bowed at Owl, "All of you, I'll talk to you. Two at a time, starting with Raven and Owl come" said Shard as he pointed his tail into the cave. Raven walked into the cave Shard was in Owl followed. Shard slowly back and the Night and Bark disappeared from Owls sight.

**Chapter 7**

**New area**

Shard took a deep breath it froze Owls face. Shard said "Raven, you where from Grey and Hill." "Grey is a full fledged warrior of lightning's core" Owl interrupted, Shard continued "you where the runt of the litter and you where born May. May is the month of runts while December is the month of strong kits. As the law states that runts shall be abandoned as far as possible. Hill was friends with a black bear Midnight and Raven, Midnight has always told you a lie you are really an oak. Strong with many weaknesses." Raven cried and leaned towards Owl, his head resting on her body. Leading Owl to topple over. Raven sobbed "where is H-H-Hill?" Owl looked over at Raven as his tears benched her coat "I know where she is" answered Owl. A sparkle of hope gleamed in Ravens eyes. Shard roared, and Night and Bark where in sight again.

Owl walked around the room while Raven was sobbing in the middle. Now Bark and Night where speaking to Shard, leaving Raven and Owl behind. "_How can Jawless be tricked" _Owl thought _"how can we convince a-a-a-a littermate of Nights, yes! That's it Night knows everything about two past, hers and most likely Jawless. The past is a powerful weapon." _ Raven looked at Owl "can we leave yet Owl, since I want to see my real mom." Owl sighed "I want to too." Silence came over the room like a tidal wave. Meanwhile Raven took a beep breath, "stay calm, and talk to Owl with courage." Raven padded over to Owl, "have you ever thought of starting a clan" said Raven "all your own with me, Beach, Bark, Night, you, Gate, Grey, Catcher and her other kits." Owl sighed "I think it might be the only way to beat Jawless." Bark and Night appeared and walked out of the extra cave. "Bye Bark, Night and Owl, it was an honor to meet you but Raven good luck" said Shard as he disappeared. Everyone just stared at Owl.

They walked out of the cavern of time. Night sighed and said "I'm lucky too still have my pelt on after that." Bark nodded, but Owl said "we have to go to Lightning's core too get cats to join us." Bark gasped "what?" Owl repeated "we need to go to Lightning's core too get cats to join us." Night sighed and said "I've tried to make a clan Owl, I found a place and everything but we couldn't hold the secret forever." Raven growled "we will get cats to join us, we will find a place and we will survive." Owl just remembered "follow me." They raced through trees and saw a crystal lake, with Jaws sleeping by it. Owl cantered up to his still body and shook it. Jaws yowled and fell in the pool of glass water. "You have to come with us Jaws" said Owl urgently "since we're going back to Lightning's Core." Jaws climbed out of the water and started to walk around the Collie Hill. Jaws looked back and said "what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

They slowly walked around Collie hill all was silent until a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there" growled Owl "are you a cat, dog or a human." A whisper called back "they're called longlegs." A cat raced over to Owl and smacked her on the muzzle. Jaws stared at the cat, ground brown she-cat with grass green eyes. "Terra?" whispered Jaws, "or is it Earth or Leaf?" The cat growled "what do you want with this ground! Loners, outcasts, vermin or house cats!" Owl said calmly "we aren't here to steal prey or break a code, since we're passing by, to collect cats from lightning…." Before Owl could finish her sentence the she-cat put in "core and build a clan of your own, I thought you would come." The she-cat placed a tail on Owl's shoulder and walked through the bushes, until they reached a river, with a big smooth rock, a cave, a slight marsh and the rest was a meadow of pine trees and flowers. "You can have the place she-kit, as long as I do the new clans healing." All Owl could do was nod. _Now we can start it. Make this clan, slowly and carefully following a code._

**Chapter 8**

**The plan**

Owl raced to Raven, Jaw, Bark and Night and said "lets go to Lightning's core, now!" Raven jumped off a rock and slashed, "I'll risk my blood for my true mom." Owl growled "I'll risk my sight for my true mom." Everyone yowled in agreement. They sprinted across the field, the rocks scarring their paws. They tried to stop as they reached Black road but they didn't stop running, they crashed into a berry bush. Raven laughed as he pulled a needle out of Jaws muzzle. Everyone laughed as a reaction. They scrambled out of the bush and saw Black road. Raven and the she-cat shivered at the sight of Black road. Bark sighed and said "this is Black Road, a human creation, as soon as there's a space in the middle of cars then run across."

Raven and the she-cat sighed and looked at the road again. Owl raced across, Bark, Night and Jaws behind. After a few minutes they crossed. Sunset started to set. "Can we have a break?" asked Raven. Owl growled "No." Owl looked around and saw CATS INTERNATINOL. But a little girl with two collars walked out and raced to Owl. The little girl picked up Owl and squeezed then ripped a tag of a collar. "No, no, NO!" yowled Owl as the little girl placed a red collar around Owl then the girl let go of Owl. An adult picked up the little girl and walked away.

The red bell jingled on Owl's collar as she moved. Jaws laughed as Owl bit at the collar. Owl sighed as everyone came out. "I'm stuck with it" sighed Owl. They continued to move, bell jingling continuously. Owl growled as it hurt her neck. They reached Fishery road and quickly crossed and went around Fresh fish. Finally they reached Jawless in his alley, naming the new warriors. "Cloud, you shall now be in…" said Jawless. "With us" yowled Owl. Jawless pounced on Owl and bit her muzzle, she quickly spun, kicked then clawed, blood started to run down Jawlesses pelt. Jawless jumped and clawed Owls shoulder then bit it he released then yowled "ATTACK!"

Raven jumped on a big jet black tom with snow paws. Bark went to Gate while Jaws went for Beach. Owl kicked but Jawless spun and struck Owl's ear, halving it. Cloud jumped on Jawless. "Sister?" yowled Cloud, Owl jumped up "Cloud?" Jawless blazing with anger pounced on Cloud and bit her shoulder. Owl stammered then a blue flame blazed in her showing in her eye. She slammed into Jawless and clawed his eyes. He yowled in pain. Jawless bit onto the bell of Owls collar and pushed down. Owl shrieked in pain as it forced her down. "Cloud' shrieked Owl as she walked backwards, Cloud smack Jawless sideways and Owls bell ripped off her collar. Then saw Cloud fighting Jawless. Looked around and saw Fishery and Raven fighting a big tabby tom, Catcher and Night fighting an unruly she-cat, Gate, Bark and Beach fighting two big toms. Owl jumped up and saw Cloud pinned down the edge of the ally she raced and pounced Jawless onto the wall. He kicked Owl in the belly but she stood on twos and pinned him down. Blood swelled down Owls muzzle. Jawless yowled "surrender, surrender!"

Everything went silent as Owl went on fours. Then Owl yowled "Catcher, Gate, Fishery, Gray, Hill, Beach, Cloud and anyone in that bloodline please step forward." Eight cats stepped forward Owl shouted "Will you be kind enough to join my little group to start a clan?" Everything was silent. Owl knew people where confused and scared. Cloud spoke "Yes sis, I'll join your group." The cats started to chatter, Fishery and a little long legged brown tom said "Swift and me will accept your offer." Hill and Catcher nodded in agreement, slowly Steel, Grey, Rain and Beach agreed. They slowly started to crowd around Owl. Raven, Bark, Night and Owl in front. Jawless growled "you haven't won this war yet, Owl. It's only the beginning."

They walked out of the alley and saw a big can by a house. The brown she-cat jumped in a fast as lightning then was out with a can in her mouth. She dropped the can and said "I'll collect herds along the way" and picked up the can again. They slowly walked along the dirty pavements until they reached Black Road. Cars zoomed by, faster then a fox. A space was shown in the middle of two trucks. "Run!" shouted Owl. The cats went across the road. Owl sprinted around the hill and into the clan's new home. Slowly cats flooded into the camp. With five caves, a lake, some marsh and forest the cats purred.

Owl raced to a smooth rock cavern. She stepped inside and saw moss set out. A freshly killed raven and a bunch of unruly cat, one silver she-cat with a huge belly. "Hello cats my name is Owl" said Owl "sorry, but I'm starting a clan here." The unruly cats walked out Owl leading. One unruly bald tailed brown tom, a silver she-cat expecting kits and a big gray tom. "Lets go to our caves" said the silver she-cat. The bald tailed cat went to a big cave but the big gray tom went to a slightly smaller one. "Sorry, I'm Mist a mother to-be" said the silver cat. "Will you help?" Owl nodded and helped Mist go to a bush. "If I yowl come to me with Leaf" continued Mist. She slept. Owl walked over to the smooth cave and saw a kit going out the cave. Owl picked up the kit by the scruff of its neck, curled up on the moss, then slept.

A screech of pain swallowed the quiet. Owl woke up and raced out of the cave. "My kits are coming!" yowled Mist. She picked up a stick and ran to Mist in a berry bush. Leaf popped up behind Owl and said "give Mist the stick." She dropped the stick and ran to the young cats cave. "Fishery, Cloud, Raven, Swift and other cat follow me." They raced out of the cave to Mist, Leaf said "Cloud, fetch me some marigold and mice, fast." Owl walked Over to Mist as Cloud sprinted away "it'll be alright" said Owl as a tear rolled of her cheek and Mist smiled with glee. Mist pushed and Owl saw a head of a kit. "Push harder!" shouted Swift. Owl turned around and saw Cloud with marigold leaves and a mouse. A kit's body was free, "Owl lick the kit!" said Leaf. She raced to the kit and continuously licked it. Then she heard little yips for Mist. "Three more" said Leaf as she placed her paws on Mists belly. Owl quickly licked as another kit was free, another then the last. She raced back to her cave and picked up the kit by the scruff of the neck and walked over to Mist. "Mist" she said muffed "now you have five kits."

Everything went silent as Owl placed the kit down. The kit had long legs and a pure black pelt. "Reminds me of a spider" said Mist. Night and Bark purred in amusement. Owl looked at Mists kits. One was a pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes, another was a pure ginger tom with amber eyes, another was a brown tom with green eyes but the last was a long haired grey she-cat with amber eyes. "What should I name them Owl?" asked Mist. Owl looked at Mist then at the kits again. "The little white she-cat should be called Snowflake; the pure orange kit should be Flame, the next tom Tree and the last one…" Night interrupted "Wolf the last one should be called Wolf." Owl smelt happiness as light came across the new grounds of a clan. Mist sighed and looked at Heat, Flame, Tree, Wolf and Spider. Bark said as leaves fell "autumn is coming."

The days grew dryer and harsher, only a mouse appearing in a body of a kit. "We can't survive this any longer" whined Tree "I feel like I'm going to starve." Owl looked down at Tree and sighed "we'll survive through this." Leaf walked out a shrew in her jaws. "Where did you get that?" asked Owl, "check the lake" answered Leaf. "What lake?" asked Owl, "north of mice territory" answered Leaf, Owl raced to her cave and said "Mist and your friends please come out." They came out, all three. "Sorry that I never asked you what your names where" said Owl apologetically. "My name is Rat" said the bald tailed cat; "mine is Peddle" said the big grey tom. Owl smiled and said "Welcome Rat and Peddle now you two, me and Fishery will go on hunting patrol." Owl yowled "Rat, Peddle and Fishery hunting patrol by the river, Leaf show the way."

The ground grew softer at every step, Fishery nosed it with curiosity, "we're close" said Leaf. Owl smelt the air "_follow the sweet scent."_ Owl spun around and saw a tree trunk; she crouched and didn't make a sound then jumped by the tree and bit the mouse now lifeless. She walked back full of pride then saw Fishery with a fish, Rat a shrew, Leaf had catmint and Peddle had a the king of fish. Owl dropped the mouse and sighed "let me guess, training?" They all nodded, Owl picked up her mouse and walked back, as she walked moss coated her pelt. As she entered the hallow, Spider, Flame, Tree, Snowflake and Wolf came cantering to her, "can I go on next patrol?" asked Flame jumping then clawed the air, Owl dropped her mouse and walked to the now apprentices cave, "guys, we got food!" shouted Owl, Raven raced out the cave jumping and yowled "I'm so happy we have the richest hunting grounds of all!" The hallow went silent.

A rustle came from the bushes and a big grey tom landed on Wolf. "Help" screeched Wolf, Owl pounced on the tom and bit his neck, Jawless walked into the clearing, "thank you Raven" said Jawless "Owl great fighting." The tom then on his back, "but not good enough" continued Jawless. He walked over to Owl and said "give me that mouse." Owl slowly stood up and growled "no." Jawless growled "give me the mouse." "No" repeated Owl, then cat started to crowed the hallow, "now will you give me the mouse" growled Jawless "NO!" yowled Owl as she pounced at Jawless, she raked his face, a screech came from his mouth "start NOW!" Cat burst into the clearing Owl turned her head and Jawless bit her ear. Cats burst out of every cave claws ready. Wolf went by Mist and said "I need a flame." Respect for her clan pulsed through Owl a flame appeared in her eyes and she clawed Jawless raking her claws down his muzzle, he screeched in pain as blood went down his muzzle, then a big black tom bashed into Owl. Her shoulder started to feel stiff. "Great, just great" whined Owl as she struggled to move her shoulder. The tom looked at Owl and bared his teeth, Owl slowly lifted her body up and growled then she jumped and whacked the toms face with her weak arm. He fled tail in between his legs. Owl sighed in relief as she saw everyone alive.

Everyone raced to Leaf after the battle, "Cloud fetch honey and lots of cobwebs" Leaf shouted to Cloud, Cloud raced out of the clearing meanwhile Owl was looking at the leaders cave. "Who should be the real leader, not some kit like me" whispered Owl, "tree's have bark and it's said owls sit on bark right?" Bark walked up to Owl and said "almost there Owl, It goes bark, night then owl." He placed his tail on Owls chest; "do you think I might be a good leader?" asked Bark, Owl hugged Bark, tears rolled off her eyes "the best leader ever." Bark patted Owl's back.

Night wandered over to Owl tail between her legs. Owl sniffed as she came "Owl, did you know that I broke many codes?" Owl growled and then asked "which ones?" Night sighed "I was never allowed to fall in love with Bark let alone be overprotective of him also I attacked my family and lastly taking you in." Bark raced in and asked "what are you talking about?" Night turned around and slashed Barks face "it all your fault for joining Lightning's Core and, and…." Shouted Night. Owl looked at Night and yowled "stop it!" Night yowled with outrage "no, I've done too much!" Catcher raced in and said "like you should be talking I abandoned Owl." Silence came over the area, Beach walked over his big tail looking weak and small. "Catcher, Night stop it, your acting like loners fighting over some food" said Beach. Owl walked in and said "we can't live like a clan if we blame cats." Then Night started to mumble "I wish little Tooth was here." The wind slowly picked up as a long tortoiseshell tom walked into the clearing. "Mom?" asked the tom as he looked around the area, Night walked over to the tom "son? No, it can't be" said Night. The tom started to jump for joy "mom, YES! I found you" shouted the tom. "Tooth" whispered Night. "Yes, I've noticed…." Started Tooth, Owl said "your tooth, a big tortoiseshell tom." Tooth grinned and then paused then said "why should you ask?" Owl sighed then yowled "Bark do you accept becoming leader?" Bark raced and said "Yes." Bark's coat began to shine light of it. The area went silent.

Chapter 9

Butterfly

Owl stretched as Raven, Rat, Peddle and Night just came back from hunting patrol. "Hello Owl" said Raven as he dropped his mouse on the kill pile, "hey Raven" said Owl. "Have you seen Tree recently, he's jumpy and telling stories not like his sister Snowflake" said Raven, Rat joined the conversation "I knew one of Mist's kits would be deaf." Owl gasped "will we have to abandon Snowflake." Raven sighed "we better ask Bark." Ever since Owl said Bark the new leader they had a good run, lots of prey even if it was autumn. The cats raced to the queen's cave and looked in and saw Snowflake happily touching a puddle with amazing gentleness, her eyes softly looking at the ripples. "Wow, she's so gentle. More of a butterfly" said Raven. Owl raced to Mist and asked "have you noticed how gentle Snowflake?" Mist laughed "I heard she's like a butterfly." Rat laughed at embarrassment, Mist laughed "Son you still are bad at speaking quietly." Raven quickly said "we meant to speak loudly."

Owl turned to face the kits and saw Flame almost protecting Snowflake. Mist sighed "I love how Flame protects Snowflake and talks to her a lot, and she almost understands." Tree raced across the puddle that Warmth was looking at, Flame stood up and said "let's explore the area, everyone's den." Mist just laughed at how Flame improvised, Owl walked over to the kit's and said "maybe I can show you around?" The kits jumped for joy, Owl walked outside and walked to the center of the clearing. "There is the apprentice den" said Owl as she pointed her tail to a big cave with raspberry bushes surrounding it, "there is the warriors den" said Owl as she flicked her tail to a big cave covered with moss, "and lastly there is Barks den" said Owl as she pointed her tail to a big cave under a oak tree. "Wow" said Tree as raced to the Leaders den; "this is so cool" said Wolf and Spider. But Flame just sat by Snowflake and whispered as he pointed at the cave's "That's going to be our den, then us as warriors. Yes, you know the healer, there's the leader and there is the elders den." She just stood there bewildered as she saw Snowflake nod. "She understands, you?" asked Owl, "yes" said Flame as they started to lick each others coats clean.

Owl wildly shook her head in disbelief then said "how can you talk to the deaf cat." Flame shrugged then just said "maybe we're very close." Owl just stood there bewildered, then walked away. She mumbled "how can she hear?" Raven raced up to Owl. "Heard that we're becoming warriors" said Raven, "no we aren't Raven since we have to patrol the border the whole day and night before we become warriors remember." Raven sighed, "Thanks for putting out all the fun." Owl snorted "me putting out all the fun it was Rats idea in the first place." Raven just sighed "you'll never be a true warrior." Owl just laughed and said "face it your acting like a kit." "Like Flame?" asked Raven, Owl just looked at him her eye's shining in amusement. "Guess not, maybe I'm like Tree" said Raven, "got it" said Owl as she looked at the little brown kit. Bark slowly walked up to the apprentices "rest all you can today, you start patrolling tomorrow sunrise." Owl nodded and walked to the apprentice cave, went to the end. Curled up, tail touching her nose and closed her eyes.

Fog covered the marshlands of the northern territory. A shadow of cat spoke, his voice as strong as into the area, "I am Death." A black tom appeared with a his and bellowed "I am Death." Deaths eyes turned blood red. "Why am I staring Death in the eyes?" asked Owl. Death laughed and just whispered in a ghostly voice, "deaf means death, let me attack her." Owl spun around and saw Snowflake shouting "don't let him touch me, I've seen him before! Don't let him put a claw on me!" Owl bared her teeth, "DON'T TOUCH HER" growled Owl. "Why not?" Death questioned, Owl growled and said "every life counts." Then a golden and silver tortoiseshell jumped on Death. "Life" squeaked Snowflake, and then a dog and black cat jumped. Owl woke up and walked to the nursery. Mist walked up to Owl, "one day he'll learn that the one he needs is you." Owl looked at Mist bewildered and said "you don't think... No! I'm not in love with him." Mist purred in amusement and walked away. Owl sighed and wondered "what is that cat thinking?" "What's going on?" mumbled Owl

Owl walked out of the cave and noticed that Raven was waiting in the clearing. Owl raced to him and stammered "w-w-was I l-l-late?" Raven sighed "no I was early." He walked out the clearing with a growl a waterfall

Owl saw the river and walked to the nearest tree then went on her hind legs and clawed the tree with her paws. Raven walked up to Owl and asked "won't you fall?" Owl went to all four paws. "No, I won't and that's our new border." Raven snorted then asked "will you join me for a dawn walk." "What" said Owl surprised, she sighed "okay."

The sky started to turn orange and red. Raven and Owl where on the sky rock, placed halfway down the river it gave you a perfect view of everything around you. "Why did you bring me here?" asked Owl, Raven laughed then mewed "you are chocked full of questions." A howl broke the beauty; Raven jumped off the rocks and shouted "run!" Owl growled and with pure surprise she saw Raven coming back. Big dog-like shadows ran over. All four of them, Owl jumped off Sky Rock and yowled in fury, _only blue fire can save the forest_ thought Owl as her eyes grew into flames. Owl charged across the river over the stepping stones then remembered meows from Jaws, Cloud, River and Night. Owl's eyes calmed down as she heard her clan mates paw steps. "Yes! Starlight patrol" whispered Owl as she crept into a bunch of bushes and jumped over trees to see River all alone. "What happened?" asked Owl, River looked down and said "we can't find Swift."

Chapter 10

Dog Fight

Owl reached forward to River and asked "why does it matter that much to you?" River yowled "he's my mate!" Owl looked down and said "oh, well you better get ready; we're going to find my brother." River smiled in glee and raced forward. River at once yowled "he's at the river!" Owl raced ahead and smelt her brother. Owl jumped forward and saw the river, the wolves where talking peacefully to the cats and Raven was in front, Swift right next to him talking to the king bear. River ran to Swift. Owl ran to Raven, at once he said "you're here! Perfect timing!" Raven shouted "this is my buddy Owl!" The wolf laughed and said "so it's the crown jewel" Raven all of a sudden grew quiet and turned to Owl. He whispers "I took you on the dawn walk because, I love you." Then ran away, Owl raced after him and said "wait, Raven! I love you too!" Raven turned around and they hugged then they looked at the moon, it was full. Owl looked at the moon then saw a raven and an owl flying side by side. Owl whispered "An owl's flight is a ravens take off." Raven purred as the sun came up, Owl purred in pure joy. Raven said "Let's get back before Bark make us wash the caves!" The raced across the swamp, filled with joy.

Owl entered the moss clearing jumping with joy beside Raven; Bark walked out of his cave his shaggy tail swaying. Bark sighed and said "you grew up fast Owl" he paused "Owl." Owl paused and asked "why am I one of a kind!" Bark purred in amusement. "You took off a long time ago and now your flying." Raven asked "am I a warrior now or what?" Bark purred "of course you are." Owl yowled in happiness, and then she smelled the air. STAR…..

Owl tensed and said "Bark, send a battle patrol! Me, Raven, Night, Jaw and Peddle!" Bark said "ok, I'll secure the kits and queens." Owl raced to the warriors cave, Raven by her side. "Night, Jaw and Peddle! Star is attacking!" The cats raced out of their dens and joined Owl. She raced out the area all Night, Jaw, Peddle and Raven following. Owl jumped over a fallen tree and saw Stars almost sunny coat. "Peddle and Jaw go around, Raven and Night go other side. I'll head face first." The cats split up; within seconds Owl saw that Star wasn't alone. Slowly rain started to pour. Owl turned around and saw mud. She rolled in the mud and then hid behind a blueberry bush. Star turned and faced the tree her eyes blazing. "The Dogoura" mumbled Owl as she pressed her belly close to the ground. She paused then yowled "now!"

A fight broke loose; Owl aimed straight for Star and whacked her side. "Who is the leader Star" shouted Owl. Star pinned Owl down and growled "your looking at her." Owl's eyes went wide and then a growl came from her thought and she kicked Star off and landed on top of Star. "Stop playing cat and mouse" growled Star. Owl leaned to Stars ear and whispered "try me." Owl jumped off raced up a tree and said "come and get me." Star ran to the tree and jumped. Within seconds everything was black…..

Chapter 11

Blue eyes

Owl saw Snowflake limp on the ground. "Snowflake!" shouted Owl. She turned around and saw Life. She spoke softly "Owl, you have a bigger role then you expect." They looked at the limp body then Owl faced Life "what can I do?" Life purred and said "Shard and Harmony where right", "what?" said Owl. Life took a step and said "it was all meant to happen Owl, Snows death is coming." Owl took steps to the kits body touched it with her muzzle on the kits belly. Then said the prophecy "_Earth will make war and war will make lightning." _She paused and said "and only we can step forth out of the boundaries." Life took a step forth and mewed "how? Whats happening?" Snowflake took a step and said "Owl are you here?" Owl sighed "no I'm captured…."

Owl woke up to growls. "Star?" asked Owl. Star stood in front of Owl a selection of pups on the background. "I'm not an apprentice Star" growled Owl, Star said "train a pup or else." Owl looked at the few puppies and said "are you sure that I'll just say yes?"Star just whispered "now." Out of the blue two dogs attacked Owl, the same pure black puppy that she met a while ago and Frost! "Frost!" yowled Owl "its Owl your pal." Frost growled "you never fulfilled your promise, traitor!" Owl shouted "Life can you hear me!" Frost bit Owls shoulder while the black dog bit Owls back. At that moment Life jumped into battle with flaming eyes and took down the dogs. Owl lifted her body off the ground and said "I'm better than I look Star." Star turned to the puppies, looked at Owl then yowled "Horse, Swallow and Hill, come and meet your new mentor." Owl's eyes widen three apprentices for a new warrior. Owl looked at the pups then yowled "Horse, Hill and Swallow you pups can't be mentored by me because me and Star will fight tonight." The pups gasped and hid. Frost rose her voice and said "I'm with Owl, for I know Jawless is hunting her and shan't let her go." Frost jumped out of the cave and howled. Within seconds Owl saw Star growl. A yowl stopped the growling and there was Jawless with his new apprentice Scar.

Owl looked at Jawless. He just walked into the room, in pure silence. Every dog put their heads down. He stopped in front of Owl and just said "come." Owl sat down and said "not if scars show my life." Scar started to tear up, Owl said in a rough voice "Night broke the code" and he voice went calm "because of you." Scar walked slowly across to Owl and sat beside her. "I'm with her." Jawless turned to Star and they started to talk, slowly everyone started to move then Scar said "Hi, I'm Scar in the bloodline of my mentor."

Owl went out side with the apprentice following her. "So Scar, what have you learnt?" asked Owl. "Lots, so much that if I helped Jawless move a can, I would be called Wound" said Scar. Owl stood there then said "Your name, changes." The apprentices paused and said "your name never changed!" Owl walked to the shocked apprentice and asked "what's the big deal? It's just a name." Scar faced Owl in bewilderment and gasped "just a name, just a name. But Swallow my sister became Tiger and Sparky became Sun and...And...But." Owl put her paw on Scars head and whispered "calm down." Scar looked down and Owl noticed that his arm was half broken. "Scar?" asked Owl "who did you almost brake that shoulder?" Scar looked up and stammered "well I was fighting my Tiger and then we got carried away and ran in the middle of Black road. Then a car came, Tiger ran. I was confused then I heard a 'crack.' I woke up with a bandage on my arm; I ripped it of then escaped." Owl walked outside then Scars coat brushed hers. In alarm she spun and almost clawed. "Scar! Don't do that" said Owl. Scar purred then walked to the rock, Owl walked up the rocks in confusion then he said "think this ours." Owl walked up to him and said "ours! Oh, no…no. no. Can't be, it should just be yours! Only yours! Mouse-brained apprentice!" A purr rumbled out "you are a joker." Owl paused then thought _Raven won't be happy._

Chapter 12

Wound or two

Owl flinched when Scar leaned closer then Jawless yowled "me and my apprentice will join Star when she is fighting Owl." Owl chuckled "apparently your farther only wants your fighting skills." Scar huffed and walked off then she saw the cave turn orange, she saw all the dogs leaving. "Kitten collars" sneered Owl, the dogs pushed her outside. Pelts swept her skin. She jumped and landed just by the hole. She took a step in then saw Scar, Jawless and Star. Owl jumped on her black feet hitting the barren ground, Jawless took a step back and said "Star, go it alone. It is your wish." Owl wanted to take a few paces back but it was too late. She jumped and landed on Stars tail. "Owl!" yipped Frost. Star turned around and bit Owls left ear. Owl growled and raised her head and bit Stars neck. Blood went on to Owls face. Cheers echoed. Owl saw that the bite in the neck was beep.

"Star, stop fighting" shouted Owl. Star bit as strongly as she could in to Owls muzzle. She paced one of her paws on Owls throat, and then she placed her back paws on Owls belly. She bit harder then Owl heard a familiar voice. "RAVEN! GO BACK!" shouted Owl. Raven ran up the hill and hit Star with full force. Owl felt as if she fell in a churning river. Then Owl stood up with a river in mind, she faced Star. Frost jumped in the circle then jumped out when Jawless walked into the circle. Gasp silenced the area, the ground turned cold. Heat flooded from Jawless. Star walked beside Star. _"Mist! You won't meet the chosen cat!" _scarred Owls ears. Owl shouted "Mist!" Owl walked beside Raven. Owl whispered into Ravens ear "when fog appears we attack!" Slowly fog covered the area, then Frost jumped and landed on Jawless, he spun with his claws hitting Frosts face. Jawless leaned by Frosts neck and bit. Owl leaned to Frost; she said softly "I'll save you!" Frost said with her last breaths "you can't save me for we will meet in the cavern of time." Frost took a breath and lay limp in Jawlesses jaws. Tears ran off Owls eyes and fell of her cheeks as she ran, with Raven. He looked back with pity.

Owl walked into camp with drenched eyes. Raven patted Owl as softly as a feather. Night and Catcher walked up to Owl. "What's wrong Owl?" asked Catcher. "Frost stepped in and jumped on Jawless but Jawless killed her" wined Owl, Owl cried even harder. Night asked "the husky?" Owl cried even harder then that "yes." Raven dragged Owl away to the warrior cave. Raven walked over and patted her then whispered "calm down, Owl. Frost was meant to die there and then. I could almost feel it." Raven placed his paw on Owls cheek then sighed "I feel like a kit compared to you, you're strong, swift and you can catch a mouse." Then Owl spoke as gentle as mist "you are a raven and I'm a bird, Snowflake is with us and she has an amazing hearing of…." Owl looked at the cave, Raven's paw slipped off. "The Cavern of Time" finished Owl as she put her head on the mossy floor. _Cavern of Frost _whispered Owl to sleep.

Owl woke to the cavern of time; she saw a starry version of Frost. "Frost!" squeaked Owl, Frost opened her mouth then Harmony walked over. Frost closed her mouth then Harmony said "Frost, calm down your granny is here." Owl became speechless, and then bowed a tear rolled off her cheeks. Owl came up and ran to Frost. They hugged and Harmony hummed, the tune calmed Owl. Then Lightning appeared smiling, Owl looked at him and saw a gleam on his face. Then he said in rough voice "there are three of you Owl, snowflake, Raven and you." Owl almost fell in amazement, then said "Raven and Snowflake and Mist are in the prophecy! Mist!" Owl shouted "Mist I know who you are! You work with a river!" Mist appeared with a flat face. Raven and Snowflake with her. They both ran to Owl, almost shivering. Owl put her face under Raven and pushed it up in encouragement. Raven saw Jawless and hid behind Owl. While Snowflake yowled "DEATH!" Owl faced Lightning and growled "don't touch them! I know you're afraid of me! When is the war coming! How are they involved?"

Mist said _"Earth will make war erupt, war will summon the claw of the sky and the claw can only be taken down by a frozen flame." _Owl gasped, she was right! Mist was a legend! Mist continued "Raven you have a gift of a bear soul, Snowflake you bear the gift of grace and Owl you join this group together, with the flame. Owls the flame, Snowflake freezes you and Raven connects you." They all stood there bewildered, and then Owl woke up to see that the camp was on fire. "FIRE!" screeched Bark, Owl ran to Raven and shook him awake. Everything started to slow down, Owls eyes felt as hot as the flames. Raven padded beside Owl and asked "where are you going?" Owl said "to save the cats in the nursery." Raven gained a flame in his eyes, he yowled in pain. Owl ran to the nursery and picked up Tree, Flame and Snowflake in her jaws. Raven just behind picked up Spider and Wolf in his jaws. Mist stood up, Owl pointed her head to the river then they ran. With agonizing pain in her paws and unexplainable pain in her eyes, Owl, Mist and Raven ran until they reached the river.

Owl dropped the kits and so did Raven. Snowflake curled up beside them. They rested; Owl looked up and saw storm clouds. Then a crackle disappeared with delicate rain and ice cold wind. The words hit Owls ears like she was struck by lightning, _Earth will make war…._


End file.
